


My love is your love

by VampyrAlex



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrAlex/pseuds/VampyrAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A singer is in danger and needs a bodyguard, both get more than they bargained for. (Boy, this sounds corny even to me! :-D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My love is your love

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this story one night coming from work. I was changing radio stations and heard the end of Whitney Houston´s song "I will always love you". All of a sudden I HAD to hear the song, so I got home, put the cd in the stereo and ended up listening to the whole thing. The lyrics to one of the songs "I have nothing" caught my attention because it screamed Jim and Blair to me. From that thought to the one that Jim and Kevin Costner´s character have similar personalities was just a step away and I decided to do a version of the movie. (More like a rip off!) Anyway, my muse went crazy during the creative process and I changed directions a lot, including regarding the ending which is completly different. Thanks to my betas Helen, Monica and Myrna for the excellent work, I´ll be forever grateful! :-D I made a few last minute changes, so any final mistakes are mine. Finally, english is not my native language, so there may be additional mistakes I´m not aware off. So, without further ado, here it is.
> 
> Warnings: m/m, violence, bad language. The lyrics to "I have nothing" and "My love is your love" used without permission as was the story to "The bodyguard" or the mention to MTV.

## My love is your love

by VampyrAlex

Author's disclaimer: Not mine, also no money was made from this, yadda, yadda, yadda.

* * *

My Love Is Your Love  
by VampyrAlex 

It was always the same. A different town, a different face, a different reason, but always the same. It was what a bodyguard did, travelling around, guarding strangers that someone wanted dead. 

Jim Ellison was seated comfortably in the backyard of his house, soft music coming from the radio and a cold drink in his hand, thinking that this man in front of him, Simon Banks, asking for his help, was just like all the others and he was tired of it. 

"So this is it? You'll refuse a job that will give you two thousand a week just like that? You'll refuse to protect Blair Sandburg just because he is a celebrity?" 

"That's right. I don't work with artists, too much risk and hassle. Look, there's plenty of other good bodyguards able to do the job." 

"We don't want anybody else. I heard you're the best and only the best will do in this case. I wouldn't be here if this wasn't for real, man! We're talking about an extremely famous celebrity, I'll give you that. But, please...I'm begging here. Blair is like my kid, my own son and I'm scared to death something might happen to him. You have to help us!" 

Jim thought about his own relationship with his father, a cold, uncaring man, and how this man seemed desperate to protect someone that wasn't even his real son. 

"Okay," he sighed. " I'll take a look at the situation and then decide if I'll take the job or not. If I take it, it will be four thousand a week." 

Banks whistled. 

"For that price, you better be able to see and hear things no one else does!" 

There was a strange look on Ellison's face. 

"You'd be surprised..." he muttered. 

* * *

The next day dawned grey and cold. Jim drove to Sandburg's house, a gigantic mansion, specially if compared with the scattered few around, which were much smaller and plainer. As he stopped in front of the gate, he thought he saw a van not too far away, but when he took a better look it was gone. Turning his attention back to the house, he noticed the gate was only half closed and getting out of the car he opened it completely. He drove the car in and closed it again, carefully glancing around. 

Jim drove to the main building , thinking the house was even bigger than it looked from the gate, with a swimming pool, a tennis court, fountains everywhere and even a garden. 

Finally parking near the front door, he spotted a guy cleaning a limousine and walked up to him, noticing a bandage on his left hand. 

"Can I help you?" said the man. 

"I have an appointment with Mr. Sandburg." 

The man smirked at him. 

"Yeah, right! You and half the world. Arranged by whom and how did you get by the front gate?" 

"The appointment was arranged by Mr. Banks and believe it or not, the gate was open." 

"Shit! I keep telling Taggert to watch out for the gate, but nobody ever listens to me. So, you're the new bodyguard, right? Simon told me to expect you." 

"What happened to your hand, Mr...?" 

"Brown, Henri Brown, I'm the chauffeur. A bomb. Someone wired the other limo Mr. Sandburg owned. Thank God, the person didn't seem to know exactly how to do it and it didn't do much damage. It only blew the motor, but I was driving it at the time and lost control. Shit happens, you know?" 

Jim nodded and walked to the door ringing the bell. A woman let him immediately without any trouble and he found himself caught in the cacophony of sound and light of a dance rehearsal. Turning the dials on his senses down to be able to stand it, he walked around for awhile watching the exotic and sensual moves of the dancers until Banks saw him and waved him over. 

Looking around once more, Jim took note of the dozens of people walking around without being noticed, the dancers, the make up team, the wardrobe woman, the man seated in a sofa talking on a cell phone...the place was a murder's dream come true. As he reached Banks a big, strong man started to walk up to him, but Banks shook his head and he sat back down. As the music stopped, Simon smiled at him. 

"Thanks for coming. I'll introduce you to Blair, wait a second." 

Walking to a big chair where the artist was seated with his back to Jim, Banks said: 

"Mr. Ellison is here." 

"Who?" asked a soft, melodic voice. 

"Ellison, the bodyguard." 

"Taggert is my bodyguard, Simon." 

"He's the new one, I told you about him, remember? Please, come meet him." 

Sighing, the man got up and walked up to Jim, looking him over as Banks made the introductions. 

"Blair Sandburg, Jim Ellison." 

"You don't look much like a bodyguard! I had this picture of a Hulk Hogan look-a-like, all muscles and height, or at least someone like Taggert," he said, pointing to the man that had walked over to Jim moments before. 

Jim looked into the bluest eyes he had ever seen, the face of an angel, with kissable lips, long curly silky hair, and small but strong, lean body and smiled. 

"I always thought you didn't look much like a singer either. You look more like a model or a movie star." 

Blair blinked for a second and then started to laugh. 

"Good answer!" 

A young woman walked over to them and once again Banks did the honors. 

"Jim Ellison, this is Megan Sandburg, Blair's sister and private secretary. The man on the cell phone is Ryf Van Rij, Blair's agent, and the man ready to take you on not long ago is the responsible for security around here, Joel Taggert." 

Blair looked at Jim. 

"Mr. Ellison..." 

"Jim..." 

"Jim...I have to say this is all Simon's idea, he's been a bit obsessed lately with my protection." 

Jim turned steely blue eyes on Simon, and the man had the grace to look embarrassed. 

"Anyway, Joel takes very good care of me, I think this is completely unnecessary." 

Megan shook her head. 

"Bro, come on, please. This time might be different, this could be for real." 

Ryf walked up to them. 

"Come one, Megs! If celebrities hired a new bodyguard each time they got a threatening letter, the world would be full of bodyguards! It happens everytime Blair gets a new CD out, for Christ's sake!" 

"Not like this," said Simon. 

"Look, I'll go along with this, just as long as it doesn't affect my life," the singer said, turning soul deep blue eyes up at Ellison, making him giddy. "You can order any alarm system you want, better security for the gate, whatever. Is that okay?" 

Jim took a deep breath, centering himself. This was a bad idea from the start, and he knew it. It had been a long time since any man had caused an effect on him, but it only took a minute for this singer to make his head turn and his heart beat faster. He couldn't do this, not again. 

"I don't think you understand what it is exactly a bodyguard does. I'm sorry, this isn't going to work. Good morning, gentlemen, " he said and started to move to the exit. 

Simon went after him. 

"Ellison, wait! Look, he is a bit headstrong, but he has a good heart. Please, before you make a final decision, let me show you something." 

It was on Jim's mouth to say no, he wasn't going to put up with pushy young celebrities, no matter how gorgeous they where, and that he had personal reasons for not wanting to do this job, when he saw the look on Simon's face. He was scared and not for himself. 

"Damn...I must be getting soft!" he muttered. "What is it?" 

"I'll be right back". 

Banks took off and returned a few minutes later with some papers in his hands. 

"Take a look at these. Those are some of the letters Blair has been getting." 

Jim picked them up and ran his eyes over them. All of them were drawings of Blair, naked, covered in blood, presumably dead. They were grotesque pictures with hate messages scrawled across them. 

Ryf joined them in the garden. 

"Got one more in today's mail," he gave a new letter to Jim. 

"You will die at my hands, you slut. Your day is coming!" Jim nodded. "Nice. Have you told Mr. Sandburg about these letters? And about the bomb on the limo?" 

"No. The only thing we told him was there had been some kind of short circuit on the limo's motor. He can't worry about these things," Ryf said. 

Simon cleared his throat. 

"Ryf, we should show him the room." 

"Room?" 

"Yeah. Come with us." 

* * *

Blair's room was huge, bright, and amazingly simple for someone supposed to be so famous and glamorous. White walls with a few paintings of exotic landscapes hanging over them, a beautiful chandelier and a big brass bed caught Jim's eye as soon as he walked in. All in all, the room gave out a soothing and comfortable atmosphere. 

"So this is his room? Not quite what I thought it would be. So, why did you brought me here?" 

"Last week, while he was in California doing a series of radio shows, someone broke in and masturbated on the bed. We didn't tell him, but it was the final straw and what made me look for you." 

Jim shook his head. 

"Simon, this is serious. When we first talked I thought this was just a rich, spoiled brat having a hissy fit of some kind, but I'm changing my mind fast here. Those letters, plus the bomb and now this....look, he is a sitting target here. I'm not even going to mention the fact that someone got in the house and managed to sneak in this room when no one was in the house, but I did the same just a little over an hour ago and this place was full to capacity! I just walked in through the front gate, passed the chauffeur, the front door, went through half of the house and stopped just a few feet away from Blair. The only person that really got in my face was Taggert and I don't think he could have stopped me. If I was the killer...he'd be dead right now. And with all the people around here...anyone can blend in!" 

"Okay. What do you need?" 

"For the moment a room, and the closer to his the better. I'm staying here, no way I can protect him and keep an eye on him with his schedule otherwise. And Simon....while I go get my stuff, tell him what's going on. I won't do this with him ignorant of the risk." 

"We'll do it as soon as you leave." Ryf said. 

"I'll be back in a few hours then." 

Jim nodded his goodbye to the two men and left the mansion. Going to his car, he drove away, and the unwanted thought that he was in hot water came to his mind and not for the first time in the last few hours. 

* * *

Blair looked at Simon and Ryf feeling his heart start to beat faster. 

"What's going on, guys? This isn't just about a few nasty letters, is it? Tell me!" 

Simon took a deep breath. 

"The letters...they are...sick. Definitely not your usual rubbish. Here son, read them for yourself," he gave the letters to the young man. 

Blair started pacing, running his eyes through those awful words, those awful drawings and suddenly felt ill. 

"Oh God!...." he looked up, pale. "There's more, isn't it?" 

Ryf watched him with a grim expression and nodded. 

"Last week, while you were in California, someone broke in and...well...I...." 

"Well?" 

"Uh...the guy masturbated on your bed..." Simon finished softly. 

If possible, Blair got paler. 

"What?!" he whispered. "Oh God!..." 

* * *

Two hours later saw Jim back at the mansion putting his stuff in the room connecting with Blair's while watching the news on TV. A knock on the door brought his attention back from the screen. 

"Come in." 

Blair walked in. 

"Uh...hi..." 

"Hi." 

They stood looking at each other awkwardly for a moment until the singer broke the silence. 

"I...I came to say I'm sorry." 

"For what?" 

"For my behaviour with you before. It's just...." 

"Yeah?" 

"Well, sometimes people try to get close because I'm supposed to be this big star and all they want is to share the limelight. It's tough when you find out that someone doesn't like you for yourself, but for who you are. I got burned before, so to speak, so I guess I got used to putting up a few walls to keep everyone out." 

Jim nodded, it was something he was familiar with, the shielding of his heart. He'd done it himself after Paul's death. Just the name brought back all the unwanted memories. The first time he had seen him, hired to protect him from a psychopath with a grudge against the man responsible for putting him in jail, the love that grew between them, the way Paul helped him control his senses, and finally Paul's death saving him from a stray bullet in a robbery years later when they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

A soft touch on his arm brought him back to the present and he found himself drowning in the blue pools of Blair's eyes. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, sorry. Just lost myself there for a moment." 

There was a slight smile on the younger man's lips. 

"Am I that boring?" 

Against his will, Jim laughed. 

"No! Go on with the apology, you were doing fine." 

Blair rolled his eyes. 

"Well, thank you!" he sobered up again." Anyway, I had no idea about what was going on until Simon and Ryf told me. I can't promise that I'll be easy to guard, but I promise I'll do my best to behave, okay?" 

"Okay, I guess that's better than nothing." 

The singer lowered his eyes to the floor. 

"I'm scared..." he breathed, sure that the tall, gorgeous man in front of him couldn't possibly hear him. 

But then he felt himself caught in a warm hug and a voice whispered in his ear, making him shiver. 

"Don't be, I'll keep you safe. I won't let anything happen to you." 

"What, you'll be like my Blessed Protector or something?" Blair joked, smiling. 

"Blessed Protector...I like that...yeah, I like that a lot...." 

The young man sighed and allowed himself to lean into the embrace. He soaked up the warmth and strength this man was giving him and felt safe and cherished for the first time in a long time. 

* * *

Not half an hour after Blair left his room, Jim heard another knock on his door. It was Henri, the chauffeur. 

"You sent for me?" 

"Yep. You're my new assistant." 

"What?! Why?" 

"Because I need help and I decided you're it. Any questions?" 

"Well...what do I have to do?" 

During the next few exhausting days Henri got his answer. Together, they took charge of all the changes to take place for Blair's security. The gate was changed, new surveillance cameras were brought in, the big trees in the garden were cut to get better view, new lights were added, and Henri took special classes on how to drive under pressure. And at night, Jim tried not to think of a beautiful angelic face with big blue eyes and full lips, but as usual it was always his last vision as he fell asleep. 

* * *

The next two weeks passed in a blur. Blair's new album was a success and everyone wanted to talk to him and interview him, so the days were spent going from radio station to radio station or TV station to TV station. Little by little, Jim and Blair started to relax around each other and get along, and the bodyguard realised that there was more to Blair Sandburg that met the eye. 

"Tired?" Jim asked, after a particularly long day. 

Blair grinned. 

"Exhausted. Can't wait to get home and take a nice, long, hot shower." 

Trying to get over the picture his mind made up of the young man, naked in the shower, Jim asked: 

"Is it worth it? All this stress, I mean?" 

The singer smiled. 

"Yeah. I love singing, you know? To me it's like breathing, I can't do without it. And exhausting as it is, I also like the interviews and the photo sessions or the autograph sessions or whatever. It isn't always easy, but I like people, I like connecting with them. Everyone is different and everyone is special in their own way and in this line of work I get to meet a lot of interesting characters." 

"I bet. How did you start out?" 

"As a joke in college, actually. Megan and I used to sing for our friends. One day there was this talent show, and we decided to take a chance and go for it. We won, of course. A guy from a record company was there and came up to me, said he wanted to sign me up. I wasn't too sure at first, you know? He only wanted to sign me, not Megs, and I always sang with her before, and she was my sister, but she told me to take the chance, and I did. She became my secretary and Ryf, one of my best friends, became my agent taking care of the shows and all that stuff I can't keep up with." 

"And the others, Taggert? Simon?" 

"Well, our parents died in a car accident when I was very young. Simon was my father's best friend, so he and Megs took care of me. Simon's like a father to me which made him the obvious choice to stick around and look after us. As for Taggert....well, he used to be my boss." 

"Your boss?!" 

Blair grinned. 

"Yeah. I had to work through college, so I started working in this gym as a gopher and stuff. Taggert owned the gym, as you probably guessed by now. When things started to get big, I asked if he wanted to work for me. He said yes and the rest, as they say, is history. And you? How did you end up a bodyguard?" 

"Went to the army to get away from my family, my father actually, stayed a few years, then got bored and decided to get out. I have this problem with authority so I set my eye on going to work on my own. Since I had all this military training..." 

"You decided to be a bodyguard." 

"I decided to be a bodyguard." 

Brown parked the limo and all got out. Sharing a last smile with Jim, Blair walked out with Megan and Ryf. Jim started to move when a hand against his chest forced him to lean on the limo and he looked at Taggert's feral look. 

"Just a warning, Ellison. Don't mess with that kid, you hear? I love the guy and if you hurt him, I'll kill you!" 

"I'm here to protect him not hurt him. Maybe you should save all that bravado for the guy stalking him." 

Then freeing himself he went inside the mansion, leaving Taggert alone. 

* * *

The next day brought good news, Blair's album was being nominated for a few awards at the MTV music awards due the following month. Jim was the only one in the room when the phone call came, and he suddenly found himself with an armful of an excited, and giggling singer. 

"Wow! Oh wow!" 

Blair looked up at him. 

"Jim...this is my life's dream coming true! I can't believe it!" 

"Uh...Blair, I hate to be the party pooper here, but I don't think you should go. I mean, the guy that is after you.... 

He stopped seeing the young man shaking his head. 

"I'm going no matter what. If I chicken out, he'll have won. Please, help me go...I'll do anything you want, I promise." 

Blair looked at him with such a pleading look that Jim couldn't resist. 

"Okay, but you _will_ do what I tell you, do you hear me?" 

"Yeah, yeah! God, I'm so happy! Man, I need a new outfit for the award show! I suppose you won't let me go shopping?" 

"You suppose right." 

"Thought so. Where's Megs?" 

"In the kitchen." 

Blair found his sister, told her the news and grinned. 

"I need a favor, sis. Mother hen here won't let me go shopping, so I need you to go to Karen's store. She knows what I like and won't mind you bringing a few samples home." 

Megan sighed. 

"Alright, I'm going. God, you're a hand full, you know that?" 

The singer laughed. 

"Yeah, but you love me anyway," seriously, he added." Thanks, Megan." 

"Hey, that's what big sisters are for. I'll be back as soon as possible." 

An hour later, Jim was sitting in Blair's room waiting, while the younger man got dressed in the bathroom. After five minutes of hearing "Nope...not this one...uh, no....no way...icks....no...maybe....", Jim finally heard a big "Yes" and Blair opened the door. 

"What do you think?" he asked. 

He had a pair of extremely tight black leather pants that hugged his body and left nothing to the imagination and a shirt, of a blue shade that made his eyes shine brighter, loose around his torso, with the first buttons open showing just a bit of the hairy chest. The final result was breathtaking. 

Jim tried to speak, couldn't find his voice and cleared his throat, giving it another try. 

"It looks great. You'll drive all the women crazy." 

Must have been the right thing to say, because Blair gave him an ear to ear grin and went to change back into his old clothes. 

* * *

For some reason, sleep was eluding him that night. Jim tossed and turned, laid on his back, on his stomach, counted sheep, and still nothing. Giving up, he decided to go to the kitchen and grab something to eat. Getting there he saw the light on and Megan seated on the table eating a sandwich. 

"Hey, Jim...couldn't sleep?" 

"Nope. And you? 

"Same thing. I'm worried about my brother. You think that you can protect him?" 

"I'll do anything in my power, Megan, I promise." 

She smiled. 

"I know you will," she kept looking him in the eye for such a long time, he started to feel uncomfortable. 

"What?" 

"You like him, don't you?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You know what I mean. I see the way you look at him when you think no one is watching." 

"Megan..." 

"It's okay. I only want him to be happy, and I think he might get that with you. He may be a big star, but fame is a lonely place to be. And...I think he likes you too." 

"I won't do anything until this stalker thing is finished. Can't lose the concentration." 

"Fair enough. But after that...make my brother happy, Jim and you'll have a friend for life in me," she got up. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." 

Megan stopped at the door. 

"Oh, Jim...? Don't wait too long, you might lose to the competition." 

"Competition?" 

"Ryf. He's been chasing Blair for years now, and he is breaking down the walls. Loneliness makes you weak, and my brother is just ripe for the fall." 

* * *

After finishing a beer and a light sandwich, Jim decided to try and sleep again. Maybe now that he had satisfied his hunger, it would be easier. Leaving the kitchen, he was on his way up when he heard someone in the garden. Taking his gun from the holster, he walked cautiously outside. 

Blair was in the garden, leaning on a tree and looking at the starred sky. It was a full moon, and its light shone right on him, and for a moment, Jim just stood still enjoying the breathtaking vision before him. 

"You shouldn't be here alone," he said finally, getting closer. 

The younger man smiled, but didn't move. 

"Couldn't sleep. What are you doing here?" 

"Couldn't sleep either. What's wrong, Blair?" 

The singer took a deep breath and looked up at him. 

"Don't know, exactly. I guess this stalker thing is getting on my nerves after all. I just can't imagine why anyone would want to kill me, I've never done anything bad to anyone." 

"From the letters I read this is the work of a nut, doesn't seem to be a reason for his hate, and logic has nothing to do with it, he just has a weird fixation on you. I can't see any other reason why anyone would want to kill someone as beautiful as you." 

Blair looked startled. 

"You find me beautiful?" 

Jim was so close their breath mingled as they looked in each other's eyes. 

"Yes," he whispered, going against the voice in his head telling him this was wrong and unprofessional, telling him to turn around so he wouldn't get hurt again. He lowered his head and touched his lips to Blair's. 

The kiss was chaste, hesitant, until the younger man's surprise faded, and he started to answer back passionately. Their arms came around each other, caressing each other, making the kiss deeper, more needy, drowning both man in a whirlwind of emotion. 

Jim broke the embrace suddenly, panting, finally listening to his inner voice. 

"I'm sorry...God, I'm sorry...I can't do this...I'm so sorry..." 

And he disappeared, leaving the young man looking up at the sky again and wondering if anyone was ever going to love him. 

* * *

The next night found Jim and Henri waiting by the limo for Blair. The young man had said he wanted to go out, to a club and nothing and no one could change his mind, so there they were. The front door opened and Taggert, Ryf, Megan and Simon got out. 

"Where is he?" 

"On his way," said Megan. "Don't know what the hell is wrong with him today, never seen him so mad at everything and everyone!" 

The door opened again and Blair walked out. Jim couldn't help holding his breath at the sight of the tight black jeans and the even tighter t-shirt that said "Blow me and just leave". 

Simon almost screamed. 

"You're going like that?!" 

"And why not?" asked the singer with a defiant look. "I think I'm old enough to decide what to wear, don't you?" 

As he walked towards the limo, Jim tried: 

"Blair..." 

"Shut up!" the singer hissed. "You had your chance last night and lost it. You're paid to do a job, so do it and keep your thoughts to yourself." 

They all got in the limo, and Henri drove it out to the club. On the way there, Blair didn't say a word, he just stared out the window lost in his thoughts. He knew the way he was acting wasn't very fair on the others, but he couldn't help it. He had known since he was very young he was bi, but had only taken one male lover in all his life and even then hadn't opened his heart completely, afraid of giving too much, afraid of losing too much and so after that affair ended, and in a bad way, he just dated women. Then the fame came, and there was less and less dating, he started to cut off from the world and feeling that maybe being lonely was going to be a part of his life forever. 

And then that infuriating, strong, silent, gorgeous Jim Ellison showed up and turned his life upside down, and in the weeks they had been spending together, little by little, his defences started to crumble, his walls going down, and he opened up again, took a chance. He thought he saw the same thing happening to the other man, that he too was breaking through his defences, that what he was feeling was mutual, but last night...last night he had been proven wrong and so, with his heart breaking and bleeding, he started to build new walls around his heart, stronger walls, so no one could get in again, because he knew he couldn't survive another attack. 

He was brought back from his introspection as Henri parked the limo at the back entrance of the club. 

"We're here." 

"Good." he said curtly and got out followed by the others. 

They had no problem getting in as the owner of the club recognized Blair immediately. 

"Oh wow! Blair Sandburg in my club! Damn, what an honor! I know you came here to have fun, not work, but can you do a song or two for us, please?" 

Jim shook his head. 

"No way. We don't have enough security for it." 

Blair looked at him and leered. 

"I make the decisions around here, bodyguard," and turning to the club's owner, he smiled." Actually, I'm feeling like singing tonight. Where's the stage?" 

The man nearly jumped up and down in excitement. 

"This way, follow me. It's not too big, but it will do. The club is packed, you'll be a success. Oh, by the way, the house band can play any song from your CD's, so feel free to sing whatever you want." 

"Great, thanks. I might do just that. Simon, do me a favour and introduce me, okay? I want to do a rockin'entrance." 

Banks looked at him with a worried expression. 

"You sure about this?" 

"Yeah. Go on, my audience awaits!" 

* * *

The show had been going on for more than half an hour now. Blair was singing all his greatest hits, and the audience was wild. A sensual song began and Blair started to dance, swaying his hips and dropping to his knees, and the crowd roared, wanting more. With a feral look and a sexy smile, he started to walk slowly towards the audience on his hands and knees, seducing them, like a panther stalking his prey. The air was heavy with sexual electricity, and it was making Jim dizzy. 

"Oh God...." he moaned, seeing Blair crawl on stage, ass in the air, tongue wetting his pouty lips. 

"He's the stuff dreams are made of..." whispered Ryf beside him. 

The song finally ended and a new one started, this time a love song, and Jim found himself paying attention to the lyrics. 

[ Share my life  
Take me for what I am  
Cuz I'll never change  
All my colors for you  
Take my love  
I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are  
And everything that you do ] 

Blair turned around, and their eyes met at that moment. At the look in the young man's eyes, Jim felt his heart start to beat faster, his breathing became shallow and sweat poured out of his body as if he'd been running for miles. 

[ I don't really need to look  
Very much farther  
I don't wanna have to go  
Where you don't follow  
I don't hold it back again  
This passion inside  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide ] 

[ Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Must I imagine you there?  
Don't walk away from me  
I Have Nothing, Nothing  
Nothing, if I don't have you ] 

"Is that what I'm doing?" Jim whispered, and Blair nodded as if understanding the question. Maybe he had, Jim mused. 

[ You see through  
Right to the heart of me  
You break down my walls  
With the strength of your love  
I never knew love  
like I've known it with you  
Will the memories survive?  
One I can hold on to ] 

Jim felt a shiver down his spine. The song seemed to have been written with him in mind, that was exactly what he felt, how he felt. Since he had met Blair, he could feel the younger man break through his defences and he felt himself getting weaker each passing day, and last night...last night... 

[ I don't really need to look  
Very much farther  
I don't wanna have to go  
Where you don't follow  
I don't hold it back again  
This passion inside  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide  
You're the love I'll remember forever ] 

Not even Paul had made him feel like this, emotions so strong that rocked his world. Could Megan be right? Could they find happiness together? A famous singer and a bodyguard? Two people as different as they were? Could he take the chance? 

[ Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Must I imagine you there?  
Don't walk away from me  
I Have Nothing, Nothing  
Nothing... ] 

[ Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Must I imagine you there?  
Don't walk away from me, no  
Don't walk away from me  
Don't you dare walk away from me  
I have nothing, Nothing  
Nothing, if I don't have you  
You, if I don't have you ] 

More importantly, could he walk away now? Could he go back to having nothing? Would he be content with just the memory of holding Blair? Of kissing him? 

* * *

Inside the music was rolling, and the screams of the crowd could be heard. The silent shadow walked over to the limo parked outside the back entrance of the club and looked around for a while. He opened the trunk with a special tool and climbed inside with a leer. 

"Tonight, my sweet Blair...you will be mine..." 

* * *

It was after three in the morning when they finally left the club. Blair was exhausted, but felt better. One of the reasons why he loved to sing was to get rid of the bottled up emotions that he couldn't manage to express any other way. It was fun, he thrived on it, and saved him the trouble of getting a shrink, he thought to himself with a grin. 

Finally at the mansion, everyone said their goodnights and went to their rooms. Jim was silent, more than usual, but Blair didn't mention it. Maybe the signals he sent during "I have nothing" had worked, maybe it got him thinking about them. It was his last try and if Jim wasn't smart enough to take him up on it, to hell with him. 

Blair decided to take a shower and going to the bathroom in his room, undressed slowly, feeling the adrenaline from the show finally going down. He hadn't planned on it, all he had wanted was to hear some good live music, maybe a cold drink, nothing more, but when Jim had told the owner of the club he couldn't sing, all he could think about was how he wanted to provoke him, to cross him, to hurt him as he got hurt last night. But the show had been amazing, and he ended up having a great time and although tired, he felt much better. 

The hot water relaxed his muscles, and he felt the sleep trying to overtake him. Finishing quickly, he dried himself and donned a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and dragged himself to bed, falling asleep almost immediately. 

* * *

The shadow crawled out of the limo's trunk and made his way silently to the house. The back door was open, Henri was outside smoking a cigarette before going to sleep and the man took advantage of the fact. Hitting the chauffeur on the head, he went inside unseen and climbed the stairs. Reaching Blair's room silently, he tried the knob, and found it unlocked. 

"Trusting..." 

Going inside, he moved closer to the bed and looked at the sleeping man in it. In his sleep, the young man had uncovered his body and was on his back with the sheets and the blanket on the floor. The man took a knife out of pocket, a rope and a piece of cloth and suddenly made his move. Crawling on top of Blair, he stuffed the cloth in the young man's mouth. He took advantage of the young man's confusion and pressed the knife to his throat. 

"Not a sound Pretty One, or you'll need to look for a new job..." 

Blair stilled and looked up with frightened eyes at the huge man on top of him. 

"That's better. Now, move your hands over your head...slowly..." 

He obeyed, and the man tied him to the bed with the rope he'd brought. 

"Now, ain't that cozy?! You and I are going to have a good time, Blair baby, a really good time..." he whispered in Blair's ear as he ran the knife in a sensual caress down his throat. "God, you're so beautiful...when I saw you at the club, I just knew I had to have you, can't wait to be in you, to feel you writhing against me...I'll make you feel so good, baby, so good..." 

Blair shook his head in denial. This couldn't be happening, not in his house, where he was supposed to be safe. Where was Jim? Oh, God, please...Jim... 

He started to struggle as he felt the man's hands paw at him, but the knife returned to his throat immediately. 

"Shhh...shhh...baby, don't fight it, it's useless...and you know you want it, don't you?" 

The man lowered his head and was about to kiss the young man's ear when a roar was heard throughout the house, and the man was thrown of the bed by a very angry Jim. They struggled briefly on the floor, but the bodyguard was bigger and seriously pissed, and the man was no match for him. Jim secured him and took him out of the room, running into the others in the corridor. 

"What happened?" Simon asked. 

"This jerk tried to assault Blair. Call the police and hand him over, I'll take care of Blair." 

Taggert grabbed the guy angrily. 

"You son of a bitch! I should break you into little pieces! Let's go!" 

He and Simon took the unresisting man down the stairs and went to call the police. 

Ryf frowned. 

"But..." 

Megan put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Jim will take care of him, Ryf. I need you and Simon to help me with the police, and search for Henri, he isn't here and that's too strange." 

The agent took a deep breath. 

"Alright. Just make sure he's okay." 

"I will. Goodnight." 

After the others went to the living room to call the police, Jim got back to Blair's room. He untied him and took the cloth out of his mouth. 

"Sorry I left you there for so long, but I thought you didn't want the others to see you like that." 

Blair nodded grateful, but couldn't speak. Suddenly a sob broke out of him. 

"Oh God...I was so scared!..." 

Jim hugged him. 

"It's ok, I'm here now, nothing will happen to you. I'm your Blessed Protector, remember?" 

Blair chuckled through the tears and then asked "You think...you think he was the one?" 

"No. His MO doesn't connect with the letters and all the rest, I'm sorry. But we will get him, I promise. Come on, get back in bed, you need to rest." 

He helped the younger man get back in bed and tucked him in, but as he turned to go, Blair grabbed his wrist. 

"Please, don't go...stay with me..." 

"Blair..." 

"Please...? I don't want to be alone..." 

"Okay, I'll stay." 

Jim stripped down to his shorts and laid on the bed, finding himself immediately with the singer in his arms. Blair snuggled closer, put his head in Jim chest, sighed and Jim felt him start to relax. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah, I think so...Thanks for saving me. I don't think I could have handled what that man wanted to do." 

"You're welcome. Now, go back to sleep. I'll be here all night watching over you." 

"Okay. Jim...?" 

"Yeah?" 

"How did you know the guy was here? " 

"I heard his voice." 

"Really?! But he wasn't loud at all! How could you hear him?" 

"Well, I was just next door, remember?" he answered easily. "Now sleep!" 

Little by little the exhaustion took over, and Blair fell asleep. It took a lot longer for the bodyguard to do the same, he felt content in just holding in his arms the man who was becoming so important in his life. 

* * *

The next morning when Jim walked in the kitchen to get a much needed cup of coffee, he was greeted by Taggert. 

"Hey!" 

"Hey." 

"How's Blair?" 

"He'll be alright, still sleeping though." 

"Oh, okay." 

"What happened last night?" 

"We handed the guy over to the cops. They wanted Blair to give a statement, but Simon managed to convince them to wait for this afternoon. One of the cops recognised the bastard, though. Seems it's not the first time he tries something like this. As for Henri, we found him in the garden unconscious. Megan took him to the hospital, but it wasn't serious. He's also sleeping it off. Listen...I want to apologise for the way I acted the other day. It's just that I love Blair like a son, you know, and I was worried. You saved him last night and I'll be forever grateful." 

"It's ok, Taggert, I understand. Maybe now we can work together, what do you say?" 

"You got it!" 

The phone rang, and Taggert picked it up. He talked with the other person for a while and when he came back was grinning from ear to ear. 

"It was Sargeant Kiedis, one of the cops from last night. The guy confessed everything and not only to Blair's assault last night. Seems he's been busy! It will be enough to keep the guy locked up for a long time, especially because he was on parole. And they agreed not to mention Blair's name to the press!" 

"Thank God for small favours! Now he can really put this all behind him." 

"Put what behind who?" Blair asked, walking in and grabbing himself a cup of coffee. 

They told him the news. 

"That IS good news! I need to celebrate that one." 

"How about we go out for dinner?" Jim asked. 

Blair looked surprised. 

"You're serious?" 

"Yeah. I think you could use a bit of fun and relaxation. We could go to the movies and then grab something to eat afterwards. What do you say?" 

The younger man looked at him for a long time and then smiled. 

"Okay. Thanks." 

"You're welcome." 

They both grinned at each other having completely forgotten about Taggert. 

* * *

The movie was excellent and they spent the way to the restaurant talking about it, discussing their opposite points of view, laughing, creating an easy banter between them. 

"We're here." Jim said. 

Blair turned and snorted. 

"You call this a restaurant?! Wonderburger is _not_ a restaurant, man!" 

"Hey, I like their burgers! Not all of us like to eat grass like you do, you know?" 

"Excuse me, I do _not_ eat grass, I eat vegetables and at least it's healthy. You have any idea what too much meat does to your body? We're talking major stroke here!" 

"I'll take my chances. Come on!" 

They walked inside, took their order and went to a distant table, closed off from the curious eye. The conversation continued until both had finished eating. They looked awkwardly at each other for a moment and then Blair asked. 

"So, can I ask you something personal?" 

"I guess." Jim nodded. "What is it?" 

"Have you ever been in love?" 

The answer took a while. 

"Yeah, a long time ago." 

"What happened?" 

"He died." 

"He?" Blair repeated. 

"Yeah, I'm bi. Does that bother you?" 

"No, I'm bi too. How...how did he died?" 

"We went to the bank one day, and it got robbed. There was a shoot out between the thieves and the cops, and somehow I got caught in the crossfire. Paul got in the way of a stray bullet meant for me. He died immediately." 

Blair's eyes were moist. 

"God, I'm so sorry Jim!" 

"Like I said, it was a long time ago. What about you, ever been in love?" 

"I thought so, but I'm not so sure it was really love anymore. I met this guy, Vince, when I was eighteen and after a few months of dating we rented a house together. It was a big mistake, he joined the wrong crowd, started to drink and gamble, and things became sour pretty fast between us." 

"What happened?" Jim asked. 

"I warned him time and time again to stop gambling, but he wouldn't listen. He was always drunk in our last months together, disappearing for days on end, somewhere gambling or betting both our paychecks. When I confronted him he said gambling gave him a bigger high than anything else and couldn't live without it. I got enough of working my butt off and watching him lose the money in five minutes, of having to give excuses to the people he owed money to, of having the bookies on our backs and seeing him screwing around with everything that moved, so I left. Never heard from him again," Blair answered, looking Jim in the eye. 

The conversation moved on and kept going until around eleven, when they decided to go back to the mansion. When they got there Jim walked Blair to his room. The young man walked in and looked at him. 

"Come in? Just for a while?" 

"Sure." 

"Want a drink?" the singer asked, going to the small mini bar he had in his room. 

"Don't drink, but if you have water..." 

"Sure, a glass of water coming up!" he said, giving the glass to the bodyguard. 

"Thanks." 

Blair turned the radio on and there was an old love song playing. 

"Dance with me? I'll let you lead." Blair said, smiling. 

Jim got up and they walked into each other's arms. After a bumpy start, they found their rhythm and began to sway together. 

"Am I that much of a risk?" Blair asked suddenly. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I know you want me, you're attracted to me, that kiss in the garden told me that, but you keep backing off. Is it because of who I am?" 

"Not exactly, no." 

"So what is it? Am I too young, ugly, short...what?" 

"I don't want to get hurt." 

"So you're saying I'm going to hurt you?!" 

"Maybe not intentionally, but it can happen." 

"Geez, man! A nuclear bomb can also happen, and we will all be dead tomorrow! Take a chance on life...take a chance on me..." 

"Why?" 

"Because I think I love you..." 

Their eyes met for a second, and then they kissed. The kiss was everything the first one had been and more, there were no walls this time, no barriers, no holding back. 

"You know, " Blair whispered. "I've never felt so safe before. You make me feel safe, wanted... loved...Do you love me James Ellison?" 

"Yes..." came the also whispered answer, as the mouth that breathed it left a trail of light kisses down the younger man's throat, to his earlobe where it stopped to nibble and lick it, going back to the collarbone and then to the pouty lips for another passionate kiss. 

Blair burrowed under Jim's jacket, shoving it from his shoulders to the floor, tugging his shirt from the waistband of his pants, opening each button slowly, kissing the revealed skin. Finally dropping it to join the jacket, he ran his hands by the strong muscles and the hairless chest, sighing in delight. 

Jim returned the favour by taking Blair's jacket and dropping it to join his clothes and then raising the younger man's t-shirt from his torso, kissing and licking the extension of the hairy chest. The singer lifted his arms to help get rid of the garment, and they found each other on the bed naked from the waist up, skin to skin. 

Blair pushed Jim on his back and started to go down on him, kissing every bit of flesh he could reach, stopping to pay special attention to the nipples. He nibbled one, giving it a gentle bite, while he rubbed the other with his thumb, smiling to himself at hearing Jim's moans. Reaching the older man's pants, he unbuttoned them and opened the zipper, getting rid of the pants and boxers at the same time. He took his time watching the Greek God standing in his bed and then decided to take action again. He started the kissing, nipping, licking thing again, this time beginning with Jim's feet, laving each toe tenderly, nibbling the strong calves and thighs, grinning when he came "face to face" with his goal. 

Just as he was about to take Jim's cock in his mouth, the older man pounced and reversed their positions, pinning the singer to the bed. Going for his pants, he opened the button really slow, too slow, getting a moan of protest from Blair, and chuckling he reached for the zipper with his teeth and brought it down, getting a moan this time that had nothing to do with protest and everything with pure lust. 

After dropping Blair's jeans and boxers to the floor, the bigger man covered the singer's body with his own and sought the full lips again for a soul shattering kiss. 

"Top or bottom?" he asked. 

"What?" 

"Are you a top or bottom, Blair?" 

"B-both." 

"Good!" Jim growled. "Lube?" 

"Nightstand...top drawer..." 

Reaching for it, Jim forced Blair's legs apart and knelt between them for a moment grinning at the younger man. Then coating his fingers with the lube he started to stretch himself dragging a moan from Blair. 

"Oh. My. God!...Jim..." 

Finishing stretching, and panting hard, the bodyguard straddled the younger man, positioning himself for penetration. Taking Blair's cock in his hand he guided it to his opening and started to impale himself, sighing when he took the singer's cock all the way into him. 

Blair raised his hands to caress Jim's body, but the older man grabbed them and laced their fingers together, pinning his hands to the bed above his head. 

"I want to touch you..." moaned Blair. 

"No...let me give you this..." 

He began to rock, thrusting against the cock inside his body, faster and faster, bringing them closer to the end. Finally, together they came, shouting each others names. Jim fell on top of the younger man and Blair took the weight willingly, smiling. Maybe someone did love him after all. 

* * *

It was just starting to dawn when Blair woke up feeling like he was on cloud nine. Opening his eyes, he saw Jim getting dressed. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To my room." 

The younger man frowned. 

"Why? What's wrong?! Did I do something wrong? If I did, I'm sorry! Please talk to me." 

"You didn't do anything wrong, I did. I should have never taken this job. I knew it the moment I saw you, that I felt the attraction. I have to keep in mind that I'm here to protect you. If I don't, I won't be able to do my job, to keep you safe." 

"And why the hell didn't you think about that last night?! Now that you got me in bed, now that you got what you wanted you're Mr. Professional again, is that it?!" 

"Look, I'm sorry...I didn't mean..." 

"Get out!" 

"Blair..." 

"Get out of here! Get out!" 

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" 

Jim left the room practically running and feeling like shit. He knew he loved Blair and last night had been the best of his life but as he woke up the first thought on his mind was the man stalking the singer. How was he going to be able to protect Blair when he was losing his objectivity? He had to keep his distance to be able to keep his cool, it was the only way...even if he hurt Blair and himself, even if he might lose the only good thing in his life in a long time. 

* * *

A few days went by and the group left for New York where Blair was giving two charity shows. They were staying in one of the most famous hotels of the city, taking a floor all to themselves. To say the relationship between Jim and Blair was strained was diminishing the situation. Blair went to extra lengths to annoy the bodyguard, and the older man retaliated by being as close to him as possible, always breathing down his neck. 

The two shows were a fabulous hit as was to be expected and afterwards everyone was invited to a party at the hotel, courtesy of the Mayor. There were tons of guests, loud music, alcohol, and Jim was starting to get pissed beyond belief with Blair's attitude. The younger man was flirting with everything that moved just to spite him. And damn, it was working! 

He saw Simon reach Blair, tell him something and saw the younger man nod and go to his room. 

"What's up?" he asked Simon. 

"Phone call from the record company. He'll be right back." 

But twenty minutes later Blair was still in his room, and Jim decided to check on him. He walked in and found the singer looking out the window, hugging himself, shaking. 

"Blair, what's wrong?" 

The young man turned around. 

"He called...the killer...told me...told me what he's going to do when he gets his hands on me...I...He's coming here..." he took a deep breath centering himself. "God, I hate being afraid!..." 

"Blair, I can protect you, but you have to do what I want for a change." 

The door opened and Ryf came in looking frantic. 

"We found another bomb. It was in the limo we've been using." 

"Henri?" 

"He's okay. It didn't go off. He heard a strange noise in the motor and went to check it, that's when he found the damn thing." 

Blair looked at Jim. 

"What do I have to do?" he asked in a subdued voice. 

"We 're going back to your house, no more parties or fooling around. No more interviews or TV appearances. No more concerts for awhile either, understand? If you need to go anywhere, you let me know, and Taggert and I will go with you and stay with you at all times. And Blair, if you cross me one more time..." 

"I won't, promise. I'll do everything you want." 

"Fine. Break up the party now, pack your begs, and tell the others to do the same, we'll be leaving tonight." 

* * *

The weeks went by and everything became as normal as possible. The letters stopped abruptly, and there were no more bombs, phone calls, break ins or anything else that said the guy was still after Blair, but the night of the MTV awards was close, only a week away, and Jim was nervous. He was sure the guy was going to try something there, and nothing he said, or any of the others for that matter, changed Blair's mind about going. 

"Look, you don't understand! I've been doing everything you want, I've been behaving, but I HAVE to do this! Jim, I told you when I got the call, this is my life's dream, man!" 

Ryf looked at him. 

"Blair, we just want what's best for you. What good will those awards do if you're dead?!" 

"Nothing will happen. You will all be there, and I'll have Jim and Taggert to protect me." 

"You're putting a hell of a lot of faith in us," said Taggert. 

Blair smiled cheekily. 

"Hey, I'm still alive, aren't I?" 

"Okay." 

Everyone turned to Jim. 

"What?!" screamed Simon. "You're going to let him do this stupidity?!" 

"Yeah. But Taggert and I will be breathing all over him, and I'm counting on you to help." 

Megan smiled. 

"Gentlemen, L. A. awaits us! MTV here we come!" 

* * *

They left for L. A. the next morning, and as usual stayed at the fanciest hotel in town. If there was one thing Blair was fussy about, was his sleeping accommodations, not that anyone was complaining either! The rest of the day was spent sightseeing and generally having fun, relaxing as much as possible. The next few days until the award show would be spent going to interviews, parties, press conferences and rehearsals, and there would be no down time. 

After an amazingly good and long dinner they decided to turn in for the night, and in what had become a tradition, Jim took Blair to his room. He closed the door and heard the young man take a deep breath. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah. I won't deny I'm scared, but I won't let that bastard win. I'm going to go to those awards and have the greatest night of my life!" 

Jim smirked. 

"You that sure you'll win?" 

"No, but it doesn't matter, it's not about that. It's about meeting some of your idols, fans, singing for a crowd, being out there. And I'm going to do it all and not worry because I know you'll be there to protect me." they looked in each other's eyes. "Right?" 

The two man were so close, Jim could feel Blair's breath on his face. He found himself caressing the younger man's cheeks with his thumbs, then his fingers travelled to the singer's luxurious mane, grabbing hands full of the silky tresses, massaging the scalp. 

"Yeah..." he breathed. "Yeah..." 

Their lips met half way and kissed gently, no hurry. When they parted, Blair looked up at him. 

"Stay with me tonight...love me..." 

And Jim understood he couldn't fight anymore, his heart was no longer his. All that was left to do was go with it, love this man in his arms and do his best to protect him, even die for him if necessary. 

* * *

It was the day before the awards. The interviews were over, as was the press conference and all the other publicity stuff Blair had to do. Having heard the singer was writing for a new album, the people at MTV had asked him if he could perform a brand new song, as an exclusive for them, and he immediately said yes, so rehearsals were taking a bit longer than expected. The song was brand new, just a few days old, only the musicians were in on it, so the suspense was building up for the awards with the press feeding it with the usual gossip. 

Jim had finally relented and had moved to Blair's room, making the relationship official. The others knew and were supportive, never having seen Blair so happy before. Ryf had been a bit grumpy at first, but understood that Blair saw him more as a friend, a brother and there was no use in wasting time dreaming. Besides, there was this young brunette in the MTV staff that was driving him crazy, and they already had a date lined up for after the awards, so life was looking better. 

It was the final rehearsal and Blair was on stage with his musicians. They were discussing a few final touches for the song, while Taggart was in the audience pit, and Jim near the chairs keeping an eye open. The place was nearly empty, just some people from MTV and technicians finishing the lights and sound effects. 

There was a commotion at the entrance of the theatre and suddenly a bunch of fans came screaming through the door towards the stage. Jim and Taggert acted immediately, stopping in front of them, but the fans were a few dozen, and they needed the extra help from MTV's security. While they escorted the people out, a man from the local security got up to Blair. 

"Mr. Sandburg, I need you to come with me. We have information that a few more fans are still in the building, and it would be safer if you waited in your dressing room for the situation to be solved." 

Blair saw the MTV security uniform and didn't even take a good look at the man, after all he was supposed to be there. 

"Sure, let's go." 

The man grabbed him lightly by the arm and led him backstage. Half way across the corridor, Blair finally noticed where they were going. 

"Hey! This is not the way to my dressing room! What..." 

He didn't have time to say anything else, as he was pushed inside an empty room. The man locked the room and looked at him. 

"It's just you and me now...finally!" 

Blair took a step back. 

"You're him...the guy stalking me..." 

"Yep, that would be me." said the man with a leer. 

"How did you get in here?" 

"Grabbed one of the MTV security guys outside and stole his uniform. Killed him, unfortunatly," he smirked. "You know nobody even gave me a second look? Everyone saw the uniform and just let me walk in. It was so easy to open the front door and let those fans of yours get inside. All I had to do was take advantage of the confusion, which I did. And now I have you right where I want you." 

"But why all this? I don't even know you!" 

"That's right, but I know you and hate you. You destroyed the life of someone I loved, and now I'm getting my revenge." 

"I what? What are you talking about?" 

"Does the name Vince mean anything to you?" 

"Vince? Yeah...we lived together some years ago. What does he have to do with you?" 

"He was my big brother. And I had to watch him wither and die after you dumped him. He started drinking and gambling and got in so much trouble, he decided to rob a bank and got caught. He was killed in prison, and it's all your fault!" 

"It is not my fault! Vince was already in trouble when we broke up! He made his mistakes alone, I had nothing to do with that. He was always weak and a coward and I won't pay for his screw ups. That's right, I dumped him, but he deserved it. I'm sorry he died, but he was a loser!" 

The slap he got for his anger threw him against the wall, but he managed to stay up. 

"You little slut! Lies, those are all lies! Vince wasn't like that!" 

"No?! How would you know? This was over ten years ago, what were you, ten, twelve? How can you remember exactly how he was like? As I recall, he left home at eighteen and never so much as called his family again. You really knew your brother that well? Do you know why he left your house in the first place? I'll tell you, because your father found out he was stealing cars and selling drugs and was going to turn him over to the cops. He told me that himself before we broke up!" 

"Shut up! Just shut up! You were the responsible for his death and now you're going to pay!" the man shouted, a mad glow in his eyes. 

He raised his gun and aimed it at Blair, preparing to shoot. Suddenly on the other side of the room, Taggert threw himself against the door knocking it down and both him and Jim walked in. The bodyguard pointed the gun on the man. 

"Don't make me shoot!" 

The stalker seemed to hesitate, but then shook his head. 

"No, you won't stop me, you won't stop me!" 

Everything happened in mere seconds. The guy turned his gun on Blair again, but Jim was faster and shot him in the shoulder, making him drop his gun. 

"You're lucky I didn't just shoot you, you bastard!" 

Taggert took the man with him and went to call the police, leaving the two men alone in the room. 

"It's over..." said Jim. 

Blair nodded. 

"It's over..." he let his lover hug him, sighing and feeling free at last. "It's over..." 

He looked up. 

"How did you find us so fast, anyway?" 

"One of your musicians went to call us. Said you went with a security man to your dressing room, but that he thought the man was acting strange. We started to look for you and I heard your voice, so..." he didn't mention he was on the far end of the theatre when he heard his lover's voice. There was enough time to tell him about his senses, a lifetime, he thought with a smile. 

"...so you came rushing in like a knight in shining armour," Blair finished smiling. "Man, I didn't even see it coming! I saw the uniform and never gave it a second thought." 

"It's okay, you had a lot on your mind. Come on, let's talk to the police and then finish the rehearsal. I want you to knock them dead tomorrow...no pun entended!" Jim said, smiling at his own joke. 

"Keep your day job, man, keep your day job!" 

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is tonight's winner for the best single, best video, best male and best album awards, Blair Sandburg!!!" 

Blair smiled at the cheering crowd. 

"Thank you. I want to dedicate this song to all of you, for the support and love you gave me, and also to the other half of my soul, my love, because this song is for us, about us and how I feel and will always feel. I hope you all enjoy it, it's called "My love is your love". 

[ If tomorrow is judgement day  
And I'm standin' on the front line  
And the Lord ask me what I did with my life  
I will say I spent it with you 

[ If I wake up in World War Three  
I see destruction and poverty  
And I feel like I want to go home  
It's okay if you commin' with me ] 

[ Cause your love is my love  
and my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couln't hold us ] 

[ If I lose my fame and fortune  
And I'm homeless on the street  
And I'm sleepin' in Grand Central Station  
It's okay if you're sleepin' with me ] 

[ As the years they pass us by  
we stay young through each other's eyes  
And no matter how old we get  
It's okay as long as I got you babe ] 

[ Cause your love is my love  
and my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couln't hold us ] 

[ If I should die this very day  
Don't cry, cause on earth we wasn't meant to stay  
And no matter what people day  
I'll be waiting for you after judgement day ] 

[ Cause your love is my love  
and my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couln't hold us ] 

The end 


End file.
